


The Royal Navy

by OrigamiLesbian



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiLesbian/pseuds/OrigamiLesbian
Summary: Carmilla is the Duchess of York and finds herself roommates with Laura Hollis, Princess of York
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Carmilla leisurely walked into the extravagant main hall of the Royal Naval College, blatantly ignoring her Governess spew off the schedule of events for the day. The main hall was filled with multiple families from the commonwealth realms, all dropping off their Cadets to train at the college. The scene reminded Carmilla too much of the parents who would drop off students at their respective academic colleges. Carmilla scoffed at the memory of her mother dropping her off at University 4 years prior. Thankfully she had Perry this time around.

"Alright so your room number is 304 on the third floor. Your luggage arrived this morning and has already been put away for you. Your uniform should be laying out for you and dinner will be served at 0600 in Dining Hall #3, please do not be late Carmilla." Perry listed off with a stern voice. Perry definitely was a type A personality who was entirely too uptight for Carmilla's liking, but she was damn good at her job.

"Don't forget to breathe Perr." Carmilla chuckled, her smile growing at the pointed look Perry shot her as a retort. "I'll be on my best behavior, I promise okay? Now go on vacation or something."

"Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easy. I obtained a copy of your schedule for the year and I intend to ensure that you remain on track. No repeats of University, otherwise your mother will have both our skins." Carmilla could barely refrain from rolling her eyes.

"I'm about to go through months of military training followed by a colorful career in The British Army, at least one of us should have fun."

"Oh but my dear, making sure your smart mouth stays out of trouble IS my fun!" Perry smiled while pinching Carmilla's cheek. "Now off you go little bird." This time Carmilla rolled her eyes openly and began navigating towards her room with a sigh.

Carmilla exited the elevator and walked down the corridor towards room 304, taking notice of the two cadet identification numbers displayed beneath the housing number.  Residence of Cadets 5287234 & 2276658. The identification numbers were used instead of names for security purposes since the college housed high status royal family members.

Carmilla punched in the housing code to open the old oak door and discovered that her room was not vacant like she had hoped. The oak door led straight into an open concept living room and kitchen community area. It was fully furnished and stocked for the pair, and was currently filled with security guards rummaging through the entire flat. Men dressed in different shades of black and gray littered the rooms pulling apart furniture, looking under tables, opening cabinets, and taking out all electronic devices from the rooms. Obviously she interrupted what could only be described as a very thorough perimeter check.

"Please hand over any electronics you have on your person, Ma'am" A cleanly shaven man said as he approached Carmilla. She could hear the door click and lock behind her while she wordlessly handed over her cell phone to the stranger. She knew it would be easier to just hand over her personal property than to argue with the man.

"Can someone please explain to my father that the Royal Navy College wouldn't have let someone bug our flat! They probably have already conducted a room search and checked all our luggage before we even got upstairs!" A voice yelled out of the hallway to her right. Suddenly a young woman emerged from the hallway clearly frustrated with the invasion of privacy. The woman wore a dressier pair of jeans and a cream colored cashmere sweater with her honey brown hair pulled back into a messy bun. Carmilla instantly recognised her as Princess Laura Hollis of Wales, although while dressed casually she appeared to look like a completely different person.

"Honey, you know this is standard procedure to ensure your safety. Besides the new electronics will be installed while you're at dinner. I know how much Netflix means to you" A man chuckled in the hallways. As he entered the room Carmilla's eyes went wide as a pair of warm blue ones connected with hers. "Ah Carmilla Karnstein Duchess of York, it's nice to meet you. My apologies for my team ransacking your new home, but I assure you it's only for your protection" King Hollis explained as he walked up to the Duchess and shook her hand.

"Your Majesty! It's no trouble at all, infact please thank your men for me." She responded while in curtsey still holding the King's hand. She noted that his hands were soft and uncalloused.

"It is no trouble at all My Lady. You can repay me by keeping an eye on my daughter. Make sure she stays out of harm's way." He motioned to his daughter, allowing Carmilla's dark eyes to collide with golden ones. She always thought the princess was beautiful in the pictures she saw of her at royal outings, but none of those pictures even compared to the woman in real life. She was a vision.

The Princess tentatively approached the Duchess when her father mentioned her name. She extended a hand out towards the woman with a warm brilliant smile that mirrored the King's.

"It's very nice to meet you Carmilla, please ignore my father's teasing." The princess winked as she spoke. A flush spread across Carmilla's neck as the princess enveloped her hand with both of her own during the greeting. She couldn't help but smile back from the playful antics of the two before responding.

"The pleasure is entirely mine Your Highness, but unfortunately I cannot ignore your father seeing as how he is the King of the United Kingdom." Carmilla chuckled, releasing the blonde's hand. She faintly registered a man shouting clear and handing her phone back, pulling her out of the golden depths of the princess's eyes.

"I like her!" The King laughed before addressing his men. "Alright gentlemen, it's time to leave these glorious women alone to get settled in and prepare for their evening. Thank you both for your service." He kissed his daughter on the cheek as a farewell before once again shaking the Duchess' hand. All the suited men followed the King out of the room in silence leaving the two girls alone.

"I'm so sorry about the mess! I'm sure being bombarded by security guards was the last thing you wanted when you got here. They assured me that the room would be spotless when we get back from dinner." Laura explained with eyes cast downward and a hand behind her neck. The princess appeared to be bashful and a warmth spread across Carmilla's chest. She understood how the country fell in love with the princess, she was very adorable and kind.

"You don't have to explain to me Your Highness, I understand. My security team gives me a new phone every few months in fear of getting hacked, so I get it." She reassured the blonde. Pools of honey spilled over her when the princess looked back up at her.

"Please call me Laura." She asked quietly. A light blush dusted the princess's cheeks as a slow smile stretched across her features.

"Okay Laura," The Duchess tested the feel of the name on her tongue. She felt extremely privileged to be able to call the Princess by name instead of her title. "You may call me Carmilla. Please excuse me but I must change into my uniform before my governess rings my neck." She excused herself retreating into her room on the opposite side of the living room with a smile on her face. Having Princess Hollis as a housemate was a very pleasant surprise, but she had to remind herself to behave and stay out of trouble. She didn't want to seem like a bad influence in the eyes of the King.

A short while later Carmilla walked back into the living room dressed in her freshly pressed uniform. She was surprised to see the blonde waiting for her, already dressed in her own matching navy blue uniform. Her honey brown eyes briefly drifting down the Duchess taking in her appearance.  _ Is she checking me out?  _ Carmilla thought before quickly dismissing the idea. The Princess had many suitors fighting tooth and nail to get her attention, she wouldn't be wasting her affections on the Duchess. She was naturally charming and warm, that's what the people loved most about her.

Carmilla struggled to stand still and not seem affected being under the blonde's gaze. The shorter girl bit her lip to keep her wide smile at bay and looked down at the floor.

"What? Did I put it on wrong?" Carmilla said trying to get the image of the blonde biting her lip out of her head.

"No you look great. Would you mind accompanying me to the dinner hall? I have a really bad habit of getting lost and I don't want to be late for our first dinner." Laura asked quietly. A hopeful expression filled the woman's face as she waited for a reply.

"Of course. We couldn't have that happen now could we." Carmilla smiled as she opened the oak door for the princess. 

"You're the best!" Laura smiled and squeezed the woman's arm before walking through the door. Something told Carmilla that it was going to be impossible to say no to the woman if she kept smiling at her like that.


	2. Chapter 2

3 months into training the cadets were finally allowed a much needed break from their strict schedules, and Carmilla was spending the first few hours of her break on the phone with her governess Perry going over upcoming Royal Duties. Thankfully during her training, her brother William Karnstein Duke of Sussex was keeping up appearances for the Karnstein House.

  


She was mindlessly listening to Perry list off all the activities she was going to have to attend during her break and verifying them all through her emails when she heard a gentle knock on her bedroom door.

  


"Alright it seems like we got the agenda ironed out, so I'm going to let you go and enjoy my last few days of freedom before I turn into my mother's puppet again. Talk to you later Perry." Carmilla mumbled already feeling a headache come on as she walked to the door. She opened the door and was greeted by her shy housemate offering her a cup of coffee.

  


"Good Morning Carmilla, I overheard you on the phone talking about official business and thought you could use a pick me up!" Laura explained handing over the scalding coffee. Due to their different training schedules the housemates hadn't seen much of each other the past few months. There were times when she would see the Princess in passing, the woman typically leaving just as the duchess arrived home. Minus the few occasions where Carmilla would accidentally fall asleep on the sofa in the living room and discovered a pillow under her head and a blanket covering her, the two women didn't talk much apart from pleasantries.

  


The raven haired duchess accepted the coffee with a small smile and a shy thank you, before taking a generous sip and taking in the appearance of the smaller woman. Laura was dressed in black leggings and an oversized college sweater with her long brown hair flowing over her shoulders in soft waves. She hoped that she was sucessful in hiding her blush behind the coffee cup.

  


"Impressive. I literally just made that and you're already drinking it!" Laura laughed shaking her head. "Anyways, I know we haven't had a chance to get to really get to know each other due to training and all. I was going to do a little bit of baking and then relax and watch a movie, and I was wondering if you would care to join me?"

  


Out of habit Carmilla checked the time on her watch, realizing that it was 3:00pm and she had spent the last 5 hours verifying events with Perry. She looked back up to the blonde to see a hopeful look in her eyes paired with a charming smile, and she couldn't resist the smile that began to form on her own face.

  


"Thank you, I could definitely use a break. That sounds nice." 

  


"Alright then," Laura said quietly rewarding the duchess with a brilliant smile before she turned around and headed back into the common area. The Dutchess closed her laptop and grabbed her phone before she followed the blonde, finding her rummaging through the kitchen for supplies.

  


"The coffee is really good by the way, I didn't even know we had a coffee maker in here." Carmilla laughed and took another sip of her coffee to try and hide the smile breaking across her face from the confession. 

  


"Thank you! I used to always make Daddy a cup of coffee in the afternoons when we were together at the castle. Don't tell anyone, but the King has a terrible caffeine addiction." Laura laughed as she continued gathering the supplies they would need.

  


"Ah, so I have a King's worthy cup of coffee in my hands then huh? I feel incredibly privileged."

  


"As you should! You do have a literal Princess as your housemate after all." Laura smiled, throwing a wink her way. Is she flirting with me?

  


"So what are we making? Judging by all the sugary ingredients laid out, I'm guessing something sweet?" Carmilla deflected, successfully changing the subject. A knowing smile stretched across the blonde's face. The princess' smiles were quickly becoming one of Carmilla's favourite things about Royal Navy College. She passed over an old handwritten sheet of paper with elegant cursive listing off the recipe.

  


"Cookies! It's my Grandmother's recipe actually." Laura stated proudly rolling up her sleeves and washing her hands.

  


"Well now you're just spoiling me. First a Royal cup of coffee and now the Queen Mother's secret cookie recipe? What do you need help with?" She asked as she set down her empty cup of coffee and gave the princess her full attention. Another shy smile dusted the woman's features as she gave the duchess instructions. The pair mixed the batter and shared stories about growing up in their respective families.

  


Carmilla listened as Laura told her about the last few months of her training. She was in the middle of forming the cookies and telling Carmilla a funny story about her field test, when a loud knock came behind the oak door. Seeing that the princess’ hands were covered in sticky dough, the raven haired woman walked up to the door and peered through the eye hole. Recognizing the intruder as her brother Willaim, Carmilla opened the door with an eye roll.

  


“What can I do for you Willaim?” Carmilla asked, keeping the door partially closed to keep the identification of her roommate hidden. Taking in Willaim’s appearance she instantly knew what he was up to. He was dressed in his best suit with flowers in his hands and a smile full of charm.

  


“Hello to you too Kitty,” William greeted. He brushed by Carmilla, pushing the door further open and looking past her. “I heard that everyone was off training for a couple weeks, and I was hoping to get a chance to ask the princess out for dinner.” Carmilla took a deep breath to settle her annoyance and closed the door behind Will. Turning around to face the Princess as she finished washing her hands and gave her brother her full attention.

  


“William was it?” She began with a warm smile. Carmilla’s stomach lurched with jealousy, seeing the blonde smile at her brother like that. Masking her emotions, she walked over and leaned on the back of the couch faking indifferance. “I understand that your sister is my roommate and that family is allowed to visit every now and then but to my understanding of the rules, it’s only allowed during specific visitation hours.”

  


William seemed to be taken back, obviously shocked that his pathetic attempts to charming the Princess we’re falling short. Carmilla could see his hands grip the bouquet of flowers tighter.

  


“Also judging by Carmilla’s surprise by your arrival, I have reason to believe that you didn’t follow the standard protocol for security clearance before arriving at our door. I know that the King wouldn’t appreciate someone barging into his daughter’s room unannounced, introducing himself as a potential suitor, and completely disregarding security procedures. Frankly, right now isn’t the time and I will kindly ask you to see yourself out.” Laura explained, the warm smile never leaving her face.

  


WIlliam viasably swallowed and glanced over towards Carmilla, silently pleading with the woman to step in and allow him to stay. She shrugged her shoulders as if to say, “What do you want me to do? She’s right.” With a bruised ego, Willaim walked out the oak door shooting daggers at his sister as he exited. 

  


“Carmilla I hope you’re not upset with me about the way I spoke to your brother?” Laura asked while walking up to the brunette. Her previously soft demeanor changed to vulnerability in an instant, and Carmilla found herself wanting to reassure the blonde.

  


“Are you kidding? I wish I had gotten that on camera!” Carmilla said, smiling as she watched the confidence flow back into the other woman.

  


"I got pretty good at deflecting guys asking me out. It's like they think I'm some sort of damsel in distress and waiting for my prince charming or something. Daddy figured out early on that I'm not interested in some knight in shining armor." Laura explained, walking back over to the cookies and placing them in the oven as she talked. "Well the cookies will need to bake for about 30 minutes, so how about we pick out a movie?

  


The two women spent the rest of their evening watching Harry Potter per Laura's request, and eating delicious cookies.

  


Sometime later Carmilla woke up to the dimly lit credits on the screen of the television. An unfamiliar weight rested against her side providing warmth during the night. Looking over she realized that the princess had fallen asleep against her with her head resting on her shoulder. Having the beautiful woman so close to her caused Carmilla's heart to seize in her chest. She allowed herself a moment to truly take in the monarch without the fear of getting caught.

  


She could see all the freckles sprinkling across her sun kissed cheeks. Soft pink lips seemed to plump out towards her as the princess pouted in her sleep. The raven haired woman briefly thought how many men were granted a kiss from those flawless lips. The princess was notorious for having her love life private, and the newspapers were filled with speculations on what the blonde did during her free time.

  


Feeling a lump form in her throat, the duchess looked away from the princess and searched for her phone without trying to disturb the sleeping woman next to her. She found it stuffed between the cushions and sighed at the number of notifications on the screen. Noticing the late hour, Carmilla decided it was best to wake up the princess so they both could go to bed. Perry would no doubt arrive early in the morning to begin the journey back to York.

  


Gently the brunette reached over to shake the princess awake. "Princess wake up. It's late and we should get to bed. I have to leave early in the morning." The blonde's eyes fluttered open as Carmilla started to speak. A faint blush dusted Laura's face as she realized how close she was to the duchess.

  


"Oh my god I can't believe I fell asleep on you like that! I'm such a dork! that's so embarrassing." The blonde quickly jumped up and made a beeline towards her room. Carmilla could hear a squeak of a goodnight before hearing the door shut. A soft smile spread across her face as she stood up and stretched her stiff muscles. She turned off the TV and walked to her own room, the smile never leaving her face.


	3. Chapter 3

During her break Carmilla found herself thinking alot about her housemate. It didn't help that Willaim told the entire castle the identification of his sister's roommate. The first night back in York, Carmilla's mother made it very clear that she was to do everything in her power to set up the princess with her brother. 

"Does she know about your….preferences?" her Mother asked her one morning while cutting into a grapefruit. The dutchess' stomach dropped at the subject. Her mother hadn't brought up her sexuality since college, and she made it impossibly clear that Carmilla was to NEVER allow it to reach the public. She would have been forced to renounce her royalty and give up her kingdom and status to her little brother if that had happened.

"No. And I haven't given her any sort of reason to suspect." She answered her mother with a bored tone.

"Good, keep it that way otherwise you know what will happen." Carmilla excused herself after that comment not bothering to tell her mother where she was going. 

………………………..

Finally after 3 excruciating weeks in York, Carmilla was finally heading back to the Royal Navy College. Her homeland of York was her first true love, but after her father died and her mother moved in, Carmilla could only spend a limited amount of time back home without losing her mind.

She punched in the code to unlock the door and walked in while looking over her copy of the schedule. The sound of a gasp and shuffling caused her to look up from the piece of paper to a surprising view of the princess topless with a throw blanket covering herself up.

"Carmilla! I th-thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow evening!?" The princess yelped. The blonde's lips were red and full from her previous activities and she was sitting on top of someone's lap. The Duchess's eyes bounced back from the blonde's wide eyes and the back of an unknown redhead.

"I took an earlier flight to get away from-," Slowly the redhead turned around to look at the intruder. Carmilla connected eyes with none other than Danielle Lawrence, Duchess of Edinburgh. "I'm sorry..I should go." Carmilla swallowed turning on her heel and walking into her bedroom. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she attempted to process what exactly she had just witnessed. Princess Laura was topless and in the middle of a VERY heavy petting session with the duchess of Edinburgh.

Giving the Princess some space, Carmilla decided to turn on some music and begin the tedious task of unpacking. A few hours later the brunette heard a firm knock coming from the otherside of the door. Preparing herself for an awkward conversation, she opened the door and was surprised to find the King standing there with a blank expression.

“Hello Mircalla, may I come in?”

“Of Course your Majesty, please come in.” She said in shock as she opened the door allowing him to enter. She watched him as he confidently walked in and closed the door behind him. She patiently stood there as her King looked around the room before facing her and sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Laura told me what happened today when you came back from break. We would appreciate your discretion about what you saw, Mircalla. You see I have known about my Daughter’s sexuality for some time now and it has never caused me to love her any less, but I fear that will not be the case If the public knew. I am currently battling some legislature to ensure her safety and well-being when she decides to come out, but I need your word that you will not speak a word of this to anyone until then.”

Carmilla was taken back by the level of compassion and fear radiating off of her King. His understanding and acceptance of his daughter's sexuality was the stark opposite of her mother's reaction to her own.

“You have nothing to fear from me your Majesty. I would rather out myself than cause her any harm sir.” She was rewarded for her confession by a soft smile shining back at her.

“I know. That is why I chose you to be her housemate after all. I didn't want to worry about any boys sneaking over during the night.” he said with a wink. “Thank you. You should tell Laura that she isn’t alone in this. When you’re ready of course.” With a final wave the King wished her a good night and left her room.

A few minutes later Carmilla emerged from her room to find the Princess pacing back and forth in the living room while frantically chewing on the side of her thumb. She was wearing a soft pink oversized sweater and a pair of shorts that showed off her long tanned legs. 

"Princess, permission to speak?" Carmilla asked trying her best to sound as gentle as she could in order to not scare the blonde off. Laura immediately stopped pacing and looked back into the duchess dark eyes with a confused look. Carmilla could feel the shorter woman watching her as she sat down on the coffee table and motioned for the other woman to sit across from her on the couch.

"Permission granted?" Laura whispered as she sat on the couch across from Carmilla. The brunette slowly reached for the princess's hands and held them in her own before deciding to confess her deepest secret.

"I am truly sorry for any anxiety or fear I may have caused you by the way I reacted this afternoon. You have nothing to worry about though, I won't tell anyone." She could see the skeptical look flash through Laura's features, so she took a deep breath and began her confession. "When I was 20 and in college I started dating this girl named Elle. I figured it was safe to do so since I was so far away from York and my mother, but I was wrong." She let go of the princess's soft hands and looked at the floor. "My Mother has spies all around and when she heard rumors of what her daughter was doing, she decided to see for herself. Much like I walked in on you, my Mother walked in on Elle and I, only we were in a far more scandalous position. Anyway after a big show of telling me how disgusting I was she then told me that if I was to continue acting this way, she would make sure I lose my kingdom."

At the mention of the Duchess possibly losing her kingdom, the Princess placed her hands on top of the brunette's knees. Carmilla looked up and found herself lost in pools of golden honey. "Thank you for telling me Carm. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Yeah well, I'm sorry I twat-blocked you. Although I never would have pegged you for a top."

A boisterous laugh was all Carmilla got before getting hit in the arm with a 'shut up.' She watched as the Princess stood up and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine.

"Well, I needed something to do to keep myself entertained while you were gone. I didn't notice how quiet it is here without your sarcastic remarks or the sound of you snoring on the couch." The brunette could see the princess's strong legs flex as she reached at the top of the cabinet to get the wine. She felt better after sharing her secret and being accepted. She couldn't help but feel a special bond with the princess and it made her heart feel warm. 

"Is that your way of saying you missed me?" Carmilla smirked at the sly smile appearing on the blonde's face.

"Maybe." Laura laughed while handing a glass of red wine to the duchess and snuggling back into the couch. Carmilla took a generous sip of the merlot and felt it coat her throat all the way down. She moved to sit next to the blonde, telling herself it was because her ass was going numb from sitting on the coffee table. The princess made no complaints and the two settled into a comfortable silence as they slowly drank their wine.

Carmilla's eyes floated back to the opposite couch where only a few hours ago the princess was getting hot and bothered with the redhead. "So should I get used to seeing Lawrence around here?"

Carmilla looked over towards the other woman to find she was already looking at her. She watched as the Princess took a slow sip from her wine almost emptying its contents before answering. "I don't think so. She's a lot of fun, but I don't think we will have time once training picks up again."

The brunette kept her expression neutral but was relieved to hear no other house guests would be stopping by anytime soon. She selfishly wanted more alone time with the other girl.

"What about you? Are we going to have to come up with a code word to let the other know that we're occupied? Perhaps a sock on the door?" The Princess asked as she went back into the kitchen to refill her glass. The duchess wondered if she heard a bit of jealousy in the blonde's tone but she answered honestly.

"No. I actually haven't been with anyone since college."

"Seriously? How do you unwind from all the stress?"

"Believe it or not, after training all day I don't exactly have the energy to try and convince a woman to let me into her pants." Carmilla said while finishing off her glass of merlot.

"I doubt it would take a lot of convincing."

The brunette's eyebrows shot up at the comment and a deep blush appeared on the back of her neck. The princess laughed and rolled her eyes at the other woman's reaction. "What, like you don't know you're stunning. Anyways I got to get to bed, I have training at 5am. Goodnight Carm."

The raven haired woman released a breath she didn't know she was holding as she brought the two glasses to the sink to rinse them out. She knew she was quickly developing feelings for her housemate, and if the blonde kept saying the things she said tonight, Carmilla would have a serious crush on the Princess. Still, she couldn't help but play back the way the blonde called her stunning and kept watching her lips as Carmilla drank her wine.


	4. Chapter 4

True to her word, the Princess didn't have anymore house guests after their talk. Although Carmilla did see Danny waiting around on their floor trying to see the Princess a few times. 4 months had passed since the incident on the couch and the two women fell into a routine. Every morning Carmilla would make the two coffee before changing into her uniform and heading out the door at 4:30am, then around 3pm she would walk into the loft a sweaty mess and Laura would have had lunch waiting for her. The Princess would typically return to the loft around 7:30pm after her Airforce Training. Carmilla would have dinner made and a glass of wine poured for the woman. They would eat together and talk about their days with moderate amounts of flirting before they both said their goodnights around 9pm.

At first the flirting caught Carmilla off guard but she figured it was the princess’ way of blowing off steam from her day.

It was approaching fall when Carmilla completed her basic training and was notified that she was going to be stationed in Afghanistan for the next 3 months. She punched in the door code and was greeted by the smell of italian food as she entered the loft. 

“Hey! How was your day?” The blonde smiled as she pulled garlic bread out of the oven and turned everything off. She was wearing a pair of black leggings and Carmilla’s old college sweater she let the Princess wear one night while they watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

“Hey Cutie, Well I got some bad news. Looks like you’re going to have the loft all to yourself for the next few months.” She handed the shorter woman her notification letter telling her where to report and at what time.

“This says you leave tomorrow at 7am!? But that’s so soon.” The Princess sighed. “What am I supposed to do while you’re gone?”

“Well you can have house-guests again. That should keep you occupied.” the duchess smirked while removing her coat and boots near the door.

“Shut up. I’m serious, you’re like my Best Friend.”

Carmilla tried to not let the pain at being called Best Friend show on her face. She had been living with the Princess for 7 months now and in that time she had fallen for the blonde. It was something that kept her awake at night and overwhelmed her day-dreams. Maybe some space would help her keep her feelings from spilling out and ultimately ruin their friendship.

“Hey don’t worry, it's only for a little while and then I’ll be back. If you want I can write to you while I am away. I know my Governess will be going crazy while I’m gone so she will be more than happy to hand off the letters to you?”

“I guess it's better than nothing. Come on, let's eat and then I’ll help you pack.” The Princess grabbed the brunette's hand causing a current of electricity to shoot up the duchess arm. Carmilla tried her best to make the blonde smile and laugh, but there was a sadness in her eyes that never left after she read the letter. 

Once the brunette was all packed the two decided to call it an early night. The Princess was about to leave Carmilla’s room when she quickly spun around and hugged the girl. The two women held each other for a few minutes until the blonde pulled away and kissed Carmilla on the cheek. Carmilla pretended not to notice the way the blonde swatted away the tears falling from her eyes as she made her way towards her bedroom.

…………………….

It took about 3 weeks before Carmilla received her first letter from the Princess. The letter was addressed to Carmilla from Perry, which she assumed was to protect the princess's privacy. Carmilla waited until she was alone at the end of the day to read the letter so she wouldn't be distrubed.

_ Dear Carmilla, _

_ I’m sorry it took so long for me to write to you. I hope you are settling in okay and getting used to the weather over there. The loft feels so quiet without you, and I caught myself making two lunches in the afternoon when you first left. Daddy didn't like the thought of me being alone so he stationed a bodyguard to stay with me. His name is Bruce and he has been sleeping in your room, I hope you don't mind. He has already come in handy a few times when I needed him to escort your brother away haha. Danny has stopped by a few times but she's been acting weird lately. I’m going to have to talk to her and see what's been going on because she has been weirdly possessive of me. Did something happen between you two? Everytime I mention your name she gets all angry and weird. Anyways thanksgiving is coming up so I wanted to tell you that I am thankful to have you in my life. I hope this letter finds you happy and well. I miss you. _

_ PLH _

Carmilla tried her best to not get jealous at the mention of Lawrence stopping by during her absence. She thought that being thousands of miles away from the Princess would make her feelings fizzle away, but it seemed to have amplified them instead. Every night a familiar smile appeared in her dreams and during the day she would catch herself wondering what the blonde was up to. She decided to stay up a little bit longer and write the Princess back while she had the chance.

_ Dear Cupcake, _

_ I find myself missing the fall weather everyday. The days are unbearably hot and I count the minutes until I get to shower the sweat off my body. The nights are unforgivably cold. The only good thing about the nights over here are the amount of stars you can see in the sky. I wish you could see them, they’re breath-taking. Tell Bruce he better not go through my underwear drawer! My bed better not smell like a sweaty man when I get back either. Clifford and I have never gotten along, ever since we were kids. But to answer your question, no nothing happened between us. At least nothing that sticks out to me. I’m thankful to have been given the privilege to get to know you on such a level. I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving. I miss you as well. _

__

_ CMK _

At the bottom of the letter she drew some of her favorite constellations that she could see over here and explained the lore of each one. She hoped it would make the Princess smile.

This time it only took a week and a half to get the next letter. Carmilla could smell the Princess’ perfume on the paper as she opened it.

_ Dear Carmilla, _

_ Bruce and I went on a nefarious pantie-raid through your drawers and scattered them all around the house. Including your granny panties! I’m just kidding. I was so happy to get your letter and hear from you. I will get in touch with my grandma and see if she will teach me how to knit so I can make you a sweater to keep you warm while you’re out there. Training is getting more intense, I’m getting incredibly swol while you’re gone. I might not get a chance to write to you during the holidays but I’ll try my best. Daddy says Hi! I hope these next two months go by fast, I miss you. _

_ PLH _

It took Carmilla awhile before she was able to find some time to write the Princess back. 

_ Dear Cupcake, _

_ I hope you enjoyed going through my drawers but there are other ways to get my underwear on the floor you know. Tell your father if you keep getting buff, you won’t need a bodyguard anymore. Good news, I should be able to get back home by new years so tell Bruce to wash my sheets and get used to the couch. I hope you have a great Christmas with your family and I'll see you soon. Attached is a polaroid my bunkmate took of me in my uniform, I know it's not much but it's all I can give you for Christmas. _

__

_ CMK _

_ P.S. Hello your Majesty! _

A few days after Christmas Carmilla received a package in the mail. Inside was a knitted yellow sweater and a note saying ‘Merry Christmas. I loved the picture. xoxo’ She wore the sweater to bed and fell asleep to the smell of her housemate.


	5. Chapter 5

It was two days before New Years Eve and Carmilla was on a flight back home to Britain. Her governess Perry was waiting for her at the runway as the plane landed. Carmilla walked off the plane in her uniform carrying a huge duffle bag and wearing a genuine smile once she saw a tired looking Perry waiting for her. The governess was wearing a thick green wool jacket that matched her winter hat. Little tuffs of her red curly hair under her hat, were blowing around from the unruly winter wind. 

“It's so good to see you Little Bird.” Perry smiled as she hugged the woman once she was within arms reach.

“I missed you Perr. The letters weren’t enough.” Carmilla sighed into the hug.

“Come on let's get you home. You must be exhausted from your flight.” the duchess allowed herself to get pulled into the car before falling asleep on the ride home.  
She arrived at the Royal Navy College around 2:13am and tiredly made the journey to the loft. She punched in the code and quietly opened the heavy oak door to find bruce the bodyguard on the other end of the door.

“It's just me Bruce. I’m back.” The raven haired woman yawned while looking around for the tiny blonde. The room was dark and a makeshift bed was made up on the couch. Laura must have passed along the memo that she would be back soon and Bruce would get kicked out of her bed. 

“My apologies Your Highness, I didn’t know you would be back so late.” Bruce said before turning around and going back to the living room. 

“Not a problem,” Carmilla called over her shoulder while retreating to her room to change. Once she was all washed up and ready for bed she debated on waking up the Princess to tell her that she was back. She opened up her door and walked across the loft to Laura’s door. The brunette hesitated a moment before deciding she couldn't wait any longer and opened the door to the Princess's bedroom.

The room was softly glowing from a small night-light at the corner of the room and was accompanied by the hum of a fan. Carmilla slowly walked towards the bed and reached out to the sleeping form under the covers.

“Laura wake up. I’m home.” The brunette slowly ran her hand up and down the Princess's soft arm trying to gently wake her up. Tired eyes fluttered open at the contact and a warm smile stretched across the tiny woman’s face.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I’m glad you woke me up.” Laura yawned before sitting up and enveloping the taller woman in a big hug. The duchess could feel the warmth radiating off the shorter woman’s body through her sleep shirt. She was glad she didn't wait until morning to see the blonde. She missed her too much.

“Me too. I missed you.” Carmilla ran her hand up and down the sleepy woman’s back before untangling herself from the Princess. “Go back to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” She smiled as she watched the smaller woman nod and roll onto her side at the request. The brunette quickly kissed the blonde on the forehead before exiting the room and heading to her own. She could hear Bruce say goodnight before she closed her own door and fell into the freshly washed sheets of her bed.

……………………………... 

The next morning Laura thankfully let Carmilla sleep in. Once the Duchess finally emerged from her room, she was welcomed back with a rather large (and sugary) breakfast and an overly excited Laura waiting for her.

“Good Morning Carmilla!” Laura said smiling from the kitchen, “ I figured you haven’t had a decent breakfast in weeks, so I asked Bruce to help me with the waffles.” 

Carmilla took a moment to observe the blonde that she missed so much. The Princess was wearing a royal blue knitted sweater which was similar to the yellow one she gifted the brunette, and a pair of yoga pants complete with pink fuzzy slippers. Laura’s soft honey blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun and small strands of hair framed her face. Looking into the girl’s eyes, Carmilla could see a small flash of nervousness from the other woman’s silence. Clearing her throat, Carmilla looked down at the breakfast spread and picked up a fresh cup of coffee she assumed was hers.

“That’s probably a good choice cupcake, we wouldn’t want a repeat performance of the last time you tried to make waffles. It still smells faintly like burning batter in here.” She chuckled while trying to hide her grin behind her coffee mug. A light blushed began to creep up the princess’s neck before she rolled her eyes and looked away.

“It was just a small fire Carmilla, don’t be so dramatic.” Laura laughed. The princess was about to say more, when a loud and sharp knock came behind the oak door.

“Expecting somebody Cupcake? Maybe the GInger Giant again?” Carmilla asked while casually walking over to the door to peek through the small hole on the front of the door. Her blonde went cold as she saw who was waiting behind the door. Taking a deep breath, she quickly opened the door and stood aside as her mother walked through.

“Carmilla, I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.” Her Mother commented with a disappointing look. She looked over towards the Princess and noticed the spread of breakfast foods laid out on the dining room table. “Breakfast so late? Carmilla I raised you better than that.” She glared at the silent brunette and walked over to the blonde with a sigh.

“Princess, my apologies for the interruption but I came by to personally invite you to Castle Karnstein for a New Years Eve party as my son William's date. I already spoke to your father and confirmed that you didn't have any previous engagements, so I won't be taking no for an answer." The Duchess' mother explained. Carmilla's eyebrows shot up towards her hairline from her mother's forwardness. Laura stayed silent as she rapidly processed the woman's inquiry, clearly searching her brain for a pleasant way to decline. Carmilla's mother took the silence as a yes and continued speaking.

"Wonderful, I'll have William pick you up in a few hours so you can arrive at the castle at a decent time. I expect you to be there Carmilla, and on your best behavior." She said while glancing back towards the brunette that was still holding the door open with wide eyes. Satisfied, the woman walked out the open door with her head held high and the sound of her heels echoing down the hall.

"What the hell just happened?!" Laura asked looking over towards and equally stunned Carmilla. The brunette closed her eyes to compose herself before a long and heavy sigh spilled out of her lungs.

"Buckle up Creampuff, you're in for a wild ride."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait lovelies. I hope this makes up for it.

Carmilla did her best to focus her attention on packing and not on how upset Laura was on the phone with her father. The duchess was used to the way her mother forced situations to happen, she just wished that the princess didn’t have to get dragged into the woman’s schemes. Her phone pinged with a notification indicating that Perry was on her way to discuss the agenda that her mother no doubt emailed her about the weekend. With a dramatic sigh she put her phone in her pocket and brought her suitcase to the front door before busying herself with making a cup of tea for the drive.

As she was waiting for the water to heat up to the correct temperature she heard a firm knock behind the oak door. Walking over to the door she took note that the Princess was done with her phone call but hadn’t come out of her room yet. As she opened the door she was greeted by an unfamiliar short haired ginger.

“Good Afternoon, My name is Lafontaine and I’ll be Princess Hollis’ Handler this weekend. May I come in?” The handler stuck out a hand towards the brunette and flashed a confidently stern smile.

“Handler?” Carmilla asked with a confused expression while shaking the stranger’s hand and opening the door so the redhead could enter.

“Yeah, I prefer being called a handler instead of a governess. I hope you don’t mind?” Lafontaine explained with an uneasy expression and eyes cast down to the floor. Carmilla used the opportunity to observe the handler before answering. They wore a pair of black slacks, a white buttoned up dress shirt, suspenders, and a navy blue bow-tie. They’re outfit was very angrodenous in style and Carmilla understood why Lafonatine requested not to be called a governess.

“Yes of course, thank you for telling me about your preferences Lafontaine. Also please call me Carmilla, unless my mother is around of course. My Governess Perry will be arriving shortly to discuss the agenda for this weekend, and my brother WIlliam will be picking you and Laura up around 3pm.” the Duchess listed off while walking back towards the kitchen to finish making her tea.

“Oh my gosh! Laf!!” Laura screamed in excitement from seeing the handler. She rushed over to the livingroom and hugged them. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey Frosh, I think your Dad felt bad about forcing you to go on this trip and figured having me be your Handler would make you less mad at him.” Lafontaine laughed as the blonde squeezed them.

“Oh no, he isn’t off the hook that easily!” Laura smiled at her friend and winked. “He should know better than to agree to a date with a boy without consulting me first. Carm! I want to introduce you to my childhood best friend Lafontaine!” The Princess practically pulled her friend into the kitchen by their sleeve with a wide smile.

“Slow down there short-stack, we actually just introduced ourselves a couple minutes ago.” Carmilla smirked as she handed the blonde a thermos of tea. “Perry is going to be here any second and Will should be here around 3 to pick you up.”

“You’re not coming with?” the Princess asked with a pout.

“Don’t worry Cupcake, I’ll be there. I'd rather not be forced to witness my little brother try to get fresh with my roommate is all.” She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Listen Laura, I’m really sorry that you got forced into this. Honestly my mother has been trying to get you to date my brother ever since she realized you were my roommate,” Carmilla confessed. She chanced a look towards the blonde and saw a look of understanding mixed with something else flash across her face. Hope maybe? Disappointment?

Laura didn’t have a chance to respond before a curt knock came from behind the door. Carmilla informed the group that it was probably Perry and excused herself to answer the door. She could hear Lafontaine whisper something into the blonde’s ear before Laura quickly shushed her friend and pushed them back laughing. The brunette opened the door to a mess of curls and wild eyes.

“Hey Perry, are you okay?” Carmilla asked while opening the door. Perry was carrying a stack of binders in her arms and breathing heavily.

“No, I think your mother is attempting to liquify my brain with all these plans! Oh-Hello?” Perry stopped in the middle of the living room and stared at Lafontaine. A moment passed between the two as they just stared in shock at one another.

“Perry, this is Lafontaine. They will be accompanying the princess during her stay at the castle as her handler.” Carmilla explained with a coy smile. Her eyes volleyed between the two redheads doing what seemed to be their best impression of a fish trying to breathe on land.

“It’s really nice to meet you!” Lafontaine smiled and reached out a hand towards Perry. In return Perry shoved the stack of binders into Carmilla’s arms and quickly met Lafontaine halfway to shake their hand. The brunette chuckled at the blush creeping up Perry’s neck as she politely spoke to Lafontaine. When she looked towards the Princess she found that Laura was already staring at her with an amused smile. The Duchess’s stomach dropped as she watched Laura bite her lip and shy away from the brunette’s eyes before meeting them again with a wink.

Perry cleared her throat and walked over to Carmilla to retrieve her binders without making eye contact with the Duchess. “I’ve made these binders for us all to help maintain our schedules.” Perry handed out the binders and took her place near Carmilla’s side. She waited patiently for everyone to thumb through their binders.

“Holy cow, this is really impressive. You have practically every minute accounted for and even listed addresses and weather forecasts!?” Lafontaine praised while scanning the pages of their binder. The raven haired woman could see out of the corner of her eye, her Governess smile bashfully before she thanked Lafontaine for their kind words.

“Miss Karnstien are you all packed up and ready to go? We shouldn’t keep your mother waiting after all.” Perry asked Carmilla after clearing her throat and busying herself with sweeping off imaginary crumbs off her outfit.

“Yeah Per I’m ready. My suitcase is there by the door and before you ask, yes I did go to the bathroom already.” Carmilla responded with a roll of her eyes and a soft smile. 

There was another knock at the door followed by a potent atmosphere of dread since they all knew who it was. The duchess glanced over at the Princess and walked over to the door to allow William inside.  _ Let's get this over with _ , she thought to herself before opening the large oak door.

“Hello Kitty, I’m here to escort the Princess to our humble abode for the weekend.” Willaim smirked as he walked through the door past Carmilla. “Princess Laura, you look beautiful as always!”

The Duchess watched as her younger brother walked up to the Princess and kissed her hand. She snorted at how terribly chiche her sibling was acting in an attempt to seem charming. A feeling of jealousy settled low in her stomach at how forward William was able to be towards the young woman. Although her King had asked her to keep the Princess's personal life a secret, it didn’t quell her brain from imagining a life to where the Princess would be her sister-in-law and William would be her husband. Afterall, just because she witnessed Laura kissing Danny on the couch doesn’t mean the other woman was a lesbain. She could be bisexual, pansexual, or even just experimenting with the opposite sex for all she knew. Frankly it was none of her business how the monarch labeled her sexuality, and just because they were roommates who occasionally flirted, did not grant Carmilla access to knowing such things.

She turned to grab her bags and signal to Perry that it was time to take the long trip back to her homeland. Perry nodded and walked up to Lafontaine and Laura to shake their hands and wish them a safe trip. Carmilla watched as Perry quickly hugged William and reminded him to stay on schedule before walking out the door to call the driver around. Carmilla desperately wanted to hug Laura goodbye and wish her a safe trip as well, but William was hovering and demanding the Princess’s attention. She waited a few more seconds for Laura to make eye contact with her, before she gave a bleak smile and soft wave. With the look of sadness coming from her favorite pair of honey colored eyes, she walked out the door and followed Perry outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Three hours into the car ride and she was still haunted by the sad look in Laura’s eyes. Carmilla tried her best not to think about how her brother was no doubt trying to flirt with the Princess and talk himself up to the other woman. Would Laura flirt back to honor her father’s wishes? Would she belatedly ignore the man fighting for her affections? A heavy sigh escaped her lungs for the millionth time during the drive.

“You like her don’t you?” Perry whispered after she was assured the driver was not listening. Like Carmilla, Perry understood that Mrs. Karnstien had eyes and ears everywhere and very few people were to be trusted. The Duchess continued to look out the window at the passing scenery while thinking about the question.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Mother has made it very clear what is to be expected from me.” Carmilla whispered back, face devoid of any emotion in case the driver was listening. Perry knew Carmilla was speaking the truth. The Governess knew the other woman had accepted a life where certain aspects of herself would have to stay secret or she would lose her kingdom. Carmilla loved her people and she swore to do everything in her power to always put them first. They must be her priority above all else, and as far as the woman was concerned this was just another sacrifice for her kingdom.

Perry placed her hand on the brunette’s ’s and squeezed as a form of comfort and understanding. It was a small genster the two women shared that had occured countless times during their time together. It started shortly after Carmilla had opened up to her for the first time late at night many years ago. Once she felt Carmilla squeeze back she removed her hand and willed the weekend to go by quickly and without conflict.

The pair arrived at the Karnstein Castle around 6pm and Carmilla was eager to step out of the vehicle to stretch out her stiff limbs. A few minutes later William’s driver pulled into the grounds and opened the doors for the trio. Laura took the drivers hand and emerged from the car laughing at something William had whispered into her ear. Quickly looking away Carmilla rushed over to the driver to take her bags out of his hands and told her Governess she would be settling into her room until dinner. Perry nodded in understanding and reminded her not to be late for dinner.

The Karnstein Castle was a beautiful piece of local architecture. The castle walls were built from the most expensive stone they could find at the time, with long pillars and balconies facing out over the grounds. The grounds were scattered with pathways to the fountains and small lakes, professionally kept rose gardens and greenhouses, a small horse stable in the back, and a small labyrinth where Carmilla would often find herself lost in during her childhood. The edges of the grounds were surrounded with a dense forest that proved to be breathtaking during the fall seasons. Unfortunately due to winter all the flowers had died and the fountains were covered up. There were tasteful decorations in its place instead, but Carmilla couldn’t help but mirror the hollowness of the grounds.

Inside the castle doors one would enter a grand lobby with winding staircases and emaculate chandeliers. The lower levels were home to a fully equipped kitchen, a grand dining-room, a stunning library, the ballroom, and the service quarters. The upper levels were filled with fully furnished private rooms, offices, and oil paintings of previous Karnstein family members. Carmilla knew without a doubt that William would be giving the princess the grand tour of the castle, focusing on the history and net-worth of everything to ensure the monarch knew of the families’ value.

As she made her way to her room, Carmilla greeted all the housekeepers and butlers by their first name and made sure to ask them about their families. The Duchess knew that her mother would not approve of calling the “help” by their first names, but it was important to the girl to make them feel seen and appreciated. Even the ones she knew held allegiance to only her mother. 

She entered her childhood room at the west wing of the residence and immediately began unpacking her belongings. Once she was finished she quickly sent a text off to Perry ensuring that she was on schedule and walked into the adjoining bathroom to shower and get ready for dinner. Inside the bathroom she noticed a beautiful navy blue dress that was freshly steamed and waiting for her to wear during dinner. Her mother was obviously going above and beyond in appearances for the Princess and expected her daughter to play her part in behaving elegantly. She pushed her long dark hair out her face and turned the shower onto its hottest setting, hoping it would rid the hollow feeling seeping into her bones.

Carmilla emerged an hour later looking as extravagant as ever with light makeup on and her hair beautifully curled. She made her way into the dining-room where her mother was waiting for her at the head of the table.

“Mircalla, you look absolutely radiant. I see you’re wearing the dress I picked out for you.”

“Thank you Mother, it’s stunning.” Carmilla replied with her eyes cast down. She made her way to her designated seat beside the Elder Karnstein and folded her hands under the table to wait for the other guests.

“I assume you had a nice drive?” her mother asked her while a servant poured the pair a glass of red wine. Carmilla took a long sip of her wine before answering her mother’s question.

“Yes Mother, it was lovely. Mr. Copperfield is an exceptional driver.”

“Mircalla, mind your alcohol consumption. I want this dinner to be perfect. Don’t force me to have the help only bring you water.” her mother scolded while pushing the duchess’s glass out of reach.

“Of course Mother.” Carmilla answered while subtlety clenching her jaw.

Footsteps were heard outside of the room before a housekeeper quickly walked through the doorway.

“Princess Hollis is here accompanied by Sir William Ma’am.” The housekeeper informed the pair while staring at the floor.

“Well don’t keep them waiting! Let them in.” Mrs. Karntien demanded with a stern voice. 

Carmilla watched the housekeeper courtesy and spin around to hold the doors open for the pair. William walked in wearing an expensive suit and Laura’s hand on his arm. Carmilla’s lungs refused to take in air at the appearance of the Princess. She was wearing a floor-length peach colored ball gown that hung low and exposed her collarbones. Her honey brown hair was curled and braided back out of her face with small strands framing her beautiful face. The Princess’s lips faintly parted once the two women made eye contact with each other and a soft blush dusted the princess’s long neck. Swollowing the duchess reached over for her water and pried her eyes away from her roommate.

“Princess Laura, you look emaculate!” Her mother beamed while standing up as they walked through the doors. Carmilla stood up with her mother and watched her brother pull out a chair across from where she was sitting, signalling for the Princess to sit down. They all sat down together and the servants quickly began to pour wine for the other pair while explaining the courses for their meal. Carmilla did her best not to look at Laura, instead she greeted her brother.

“Brother, it’s good to be home with you again. I want to thank you for all your hard work here in my absence. I apologize for not calling to check in during my time away.” Carmilla offered wholeheartedly. She felt remorse for how demanding his time was while she was away at the Royal Navy. He softly smiled back at his sister and removed his jacket before taking a sip of his own wine.

“I fear I am not as good at the royal duties as you are dear sister, but I have grown to appreciate all the hard work you put into this kingdom. Your people have missed you greatly.”

“Ah that reminds me, Mircalla I have set aside some work for you to do while you are here. Just a few things that demand your attention before the ball tomorrow and a meeting or two. I have already given the agenda to your Governess Perry.” Their mother explained as the servant brought out the first course of their meal.

“Speaking of Perry, is she not having dinner with us?” Laura asked after thanking the servant who placed the salad in front of her.

“Oh no dear Princess. The Governesses are expected to have dinner in the kitchen with the others.” Mrs. Karnstien explained. 

With the Princess’s attention on her mother, Carmilla glanced up to see a look of displeasure flash across her housemates face before being concealed in understanding. She wished she could reassure the Princess that her friend was fine being in the kitchen with Perry, and that they both understood that this was what was expected from everyone.

As they ate Carmilla listened to her mother govern the conversation between the group and only spoke up when asked. She listened to Laura answering all the questions her mother asked, being nothing but polite and professional. The whole dinner began to feel like some sort of business meeting instead of a dinner. Throughout the dinner she continued to avoid looking at Laura until she felt a gentle tap under the table on her foot. Her eyes flashed to both her mother and brother whose attention was focused on their meals, before she looked up at Laura. The Princess was patiently waiting for Carmilla to look at her, and gave her a meaningful look once their eyes quickly met. The blonde's attention was taken away as William asked yet another question, but the Duchess took note that her housemate did not remove her foot from resting on hers beneath the table.

After dinner Carmilla excused herself and retreated back into her room for the night. She quietly changed out of her dress and called Perry to inform her how the dinner had gone. She listened to Perry list off the agenda for tomorrow and reassured her that Lafontaine enjoyed themselves during dinner with the servants. The brunette could hear the fondness in Perry’s voice as she spoke about the Handler, causing a genuine smile to appear on her face. She wished her a goodnight before climbing into bed with a book to read as she fell asleep.

It was approaching 10:30pm when Carmilla deemed it safe to emerge from her room to make a cup of tea to aid her to sleep. She entered the kitchen and pulled out the kettle to warm the water. Her mind went back to the Princess’s dress this evening and she felt her heart soar at the image. She felt incredibly guilty that she had to ignore Laura during dinner so she took out an extra mug and began fixing up some hot chocolate for the other woman. She figured the Princess was still awake seeing as how the woman wouldn’t normally go to sleep until late at night back at the Royal Navy. Carmilla topped the chocolate with whipped cream and dusted cocoa powder on top the way she knew Laura loved, before finding her favorite housekeeper in the servants area.

“Emeilia would you mind bringing this to the Princess’s room for me?” She whispered as she handed the warm mug to the other woman. The housekeeper smiled brilliantly at the Duchess before agreeing and walking off to the east wing of the castle. Of course her mother would have Laura sleep as far away from her own room as possible. 

Carmilla finished making her own tea and tip toed back into her own room after turning the kitchen lights off. The brunette adjusted herself comfortably back into bed and picked up her book when she heard a noise outside of her bedroom door. As quietly as possible the door opened and the Princess walked into the room after closing the door slowly.

“Hey.” The Monarch whispered as she walked over to sit on the edge of the Duchess’s bed.

“Laura what are you doing here? If Mother catches you, it won’t be pretty.” Carmilla explained with sorrow as she set her tea down on the table beside the bed.

She noticed that Laura was also no longer wearing her dress, exchanging the outfit for a pair of pajama pants and tank top. Carmilla didn’t stare at her outfit long because she also noticed the Princess omitted a bra as well.

“I wanted to thank you for the hot chocolate.” The Princess shrugged while smiling. She toyed with a loose strand of fabric on Carmilla’s covers.

“You chanced getting lost in the castle late at night just to thank me for hot chocolate?” the Duchess asked with a raise of her eye brow. Truth be told she didn’t care about the reason why the Princess snuck into her bedroom, she was just happy she did.

“That...and I wanted to see you.You weren’t exactly welcoming at dinner today.” Laura spoke as she looked up to meet Carmilla’s eyes again.

“Cupcake, I’m so sorry about that. I didn’t do it to hurt you or anything.” Carmilla apologized and unconsciously placed her hand on top of the Princess’s to stop her from pulling the fabric on her bed.

“Then why did you?” The other woman asked softly. Carmilla was about to pull her hand away from its place on Laura’s hand but the Princess quickly covered it with the other. The Duchess could feel the grip the blonde had on her hands and the warm radiating off her. It reminded her of the grip the Princess also had over her heart, and caused her to confess her truth to the other woman.

“Because I can’t let my mother think that you are special to me Laura.” She began to explain. “It wouldn’t end well for either of us if she knew the truth.” 

“And what is that?” Laura asked inching closer to the girl as she confessed.

Carmilla stared deep into the Princess’s pleading eyes and searched her brain for an answer that would satisfy the Monarch's curiosity while also preserving her secret. But the longer she looked into those honey brown eyes, the less willpower she held.

“That-That to me you are above all else.” 

Laura’s lips parted a breath and she positioned herself closer to the Duchess all the while still holding her hand between her own. Her eyes filled with meaning before she looked down at the brunette’s lips. Carmilla watched and held her breath as the Princess inched closer. Slowly more and more features became visible to Carmilla as Laura made her way into her space. First the freckles in her eyes, then the smell of her perfume, followed by the heat radiating off her body. It was more intoxicating to her senses than any wine that had ever tasted her lips. Laura briefly stopped mer inches from Carmilla’s face, causing the brunette’s eyes to blur.

“As Your Princess, I should be.” The Princess whispered making the other woman feel the words on her lips. Carmilla didn’t ignore the implication on YOUR when the Princess spoke it. It was Laura’s way to confess that she too felt the pull towards the other woman. That not only was she the people’s Princess, she was most importantly Carmilla’s. Feeling the meaning behind those words, Carmilla could no longer fight the inevitable. She moved forward and claimed her Princess’s lips as her own.

The kiss started off slowly, both women relishing in the fact that the other felt the same. It was as if all reality ciesd to exist and the only thing that held her to this earth was Laura’s soft lips. Carmilla could sense the change within Laura almost as soon as she deepened the kiss. It wasn’t enough, she wanted more. She felt the princess’s hand snake up behind her neck to weave into Carmilla’s soft curls before her tongue was granted access into the duchess mouth. A whimper escaped Carmilla’s lungs as she felt the demand from the blonde. She reached forward to grip the Princess’s hip to steady herself and keep up with the passionate kiss, and was granted a soft moan from the other woman.

The sound was enough to sober Carmilla up and pull herself away from the depths of the Princess’s lips. “We can’t. Not here.” She breathed trying to slow down her hammering heartbeat.

She looked into the glazed eyes of the Princess and slowly placed her hands over her kiss bruised lips. Laura stilled and closed her eyes to the feel of the Duchess’s hand. She nodded and pulled back from Carmilla before standing up off the bed.

“I expect to continue this conversation once we’re back at home...Mircalla.” the Princess smiled broadly and winked before slipping quietly out the door and into the castle hallways again.

The Duchess released the breath she was holding and smiled bigger than her face allowed. Her body was buzzing and she knew she would have trouble sleeping that night. She shook her head and chuckled at the use of the Princess speaking her actual name. When she reached over to drink her tea, she didn’t even care that it was no longer warm.


End file.
